Pagando la Cuenta
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Pucca no puede más. El amor no correspondido es más fuerte y la obliga a desistir. Pero para Garu la aventura tan solo acaba de empezar, pues ahora le toca Pagar la Cuenta: Enamorarse de Pucca sin ser correspondido. ¿Podrá el amor que Pucca sentía renacer? ¿Será Garu capaz de luchar por ella? / Pucca x Garu, y Ching x Abyo (leve).
1. Prologo

Eh, pues sí. Una historia de Pucca y Garu.

***ACLARACIÓN:** Esta historia fue publicada el 2010 (Sí, tres años y todo). Y bueno, en ese tiempo tenía trece añitos. Ahora tengo dieciseis y he decidido editarla y una vez que tenga los dos capítulos listos continuaré con la historia.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Era una noche fría de invierno, la localidad en la que se encontraban era la aldea de Sooga. Una silueta femenina se podía distinguir en la oscuridad, caminando entre las sombras.

Sus pasos eran idénticos a una pluma tocando el suelo. Silencioso. Casi nulos. Era una silueta sigilosa, pero su silencio no era suficiente como para evitar el estruendo que causaba su corazón roto. Cada trozo golpeaba hondo en su ser, causando más ruido del imaginable.

Era Pucca. Sí, ella era la dueña de aquella silueta que se tambaleaba por las frías y estrechas calles de Sooga.

¿La razón? Una muy simple: Había renunciado. Desistido de él. No valía la pena luchar por alguien como él. Si hasta ese mismo momento no había hecho nada por ella, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

¿Por qué? Se había aburrido de aquellos besos forzados. Esas persecuciones matutinas (inclusive las nocturnas). Su tiempo era importante, y ahora tenía la suficiente determinación como para dejar de malgastarlo con él. Ese espécimen no merecía su preciado tiempo. Ella era una belleza en potencia, desde los diez años que lo era. Y ahora en sus trece estaba claro el futuro que tenía. Era madura y preciosa. Y si él no sabía apreciarla, pronto se armaría una gran fila que sí sabría.

Esos eran los pensamientos que nublaban y abundaban su mente. Más no eran los únicos. No podía dejar de rememorar todo lo que había dado por él: Su voz, su GLORIOSA voz. Maldito el momento en que hizo aquel maldito voto de silencio. Y sólo porque él también lo había hecho. Había empezado la pubertad dispuesta a dársela también. ¡Dios! ¿Donde había estado su cerebro esos últimos años? Eso si olvidaban el hecho de que era ella la que vivía salvándole el pellejo, poniendo SU propia vida en riesgo. Pero claro, el tío ni siquiera se había inmutado. ¿Agradecerle? Pff, a los del tipo de Garu no les importaba. Esas eran las suposiciones de Pucca.

¿Su conclusión? ÉL no la merecía. No importaba el ángulo desde donde lo mirara. Él nunca la había merecido, desde el mismo principio ni en un solo momento. Vale, le había dado su infancia, pero su preciada adolescencia era completa y enteramente suya. ¡Vamos, que no podía esperar al chico toda una vida! Aunque, de poder, se podía. Pero ella no daría más por él. Hasta ahí había llegado.

Las lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas; delatando su dolor. Sin perder tiempo secó la lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. ¡Joder! No más lágrimas por alguien como él. Ni una sola gota más.

Con decisión, e ignorando el cielo gris que se posaba sobre su cabeza (el cual era un claro mal augurio que ella prefería ignorar), se dirigió al restaurando de sus tíos. ¿Qué importaba que las lágrimas cayeran aún sin hacer caso a sus ordenes? Iría en este mismo instante a sacar cada una de las fotos de Garu de su cuarto y a tirarlas por la ventana. El tío no se merecía ese lugar. Ni en su corazón, ni en su vida y mucho menos en su cuarto.

Joder, eran las tres de la tarde y aún no almorzaba. Una razón más para ir donde sus tíos.

Y ahí se dirigió.

* * *

Y ahí está.

El prólogo.

¿Les ha gustado? La verdad he disfrutado editandolo :3 Aún me sigue encantado Pucca tanto como en aquel entonces (2010).

¿Review?

**Blue—.**


	2. Planes

Primer capítulo, oh yeah.

Editado y listo, ahora sólo me falta ponerme manos a la obra a escribir el dos.

***ACLARACIÓN:** Esta historia fue publicada el 2010 (Sí, tres años y todo). Y bueno, en ese tiempo tenía trece añitos. Ahora tengo dieciseis y he decidido editarla y una vez que tenga los dos capítulos listos continuaré con la historia.

* * *

**Planes.**

**.**

**.**

_Did you get what you wanted?_  
_Cause I couldn't get enough._  
_Now I'm back where I started again._

_._

.

Cuando la chica entró al restaurante su único objetivo era la cocina para poder comer tranquila. En cuanto entró, vio a sus tíos y a sus típicos "Fideos Ya-yan", con toda la _performance_ incluída. Ninguno se dio cuenta de lapresenciaa de la chiquilla hasta que la misma hizo ruido con uno de los platos de fideos para comer. Sus tíos se voltearon en su dirección.

—Hola Pucca —sus tres tíos la saludaron amigables.

—¿Vas a querer unos fideos? —Dumpling ya se disponía a servirlos.

—Vale. Yo iré a mi cuarto, que Dada me los lleve después. Porfa.

La pelinegra subió con tranquilidad las escaleras que daban a su alcoba. Ignorando olímpicamente las reacciones de sus queridos tíos, los cuales, por lógica habían quedado boquiabiertos. ¿Esa había sido Pucca, hablando? ¿Y su voto de silencio?

Una vez que la chica había llegado a su cuarto se echó en la cama como si nada estuviera pasando. Ignorando al completo su pequeño corazón que seguía rompiéndose trozo por trozo. Sacó el movil de su bolso, mientras esperaba paciente su almuerzo.

—Debería llamar a Ching —jugueteó con el botón verde del movil, sopesando la idea de marcar o no a Ching.

—Permiso Pucca —Dada entró con torpeza a su habitación, llevando la bandeja con fideos sobre el antebrazo.

—Pasa —la atención de Pucca estaba volcada en su celular, mientras borraba con fingida tranquilidad las fotos de Garu de su movil.

El rubio abrió la puerta con la pierna mientras hacía malabares innecesarios con la bandeja. Lo más posible, era que el próximo destino de la bandeja fuera el suelo si no se apresuraba.

Dada había crecido varios centímetros con el tiempo transcurrido, sus facciones habían madurado y Pucca aún no entendía como Ring-Ring aún no sucumbía ante sus encantos (que a ojos de Pucca eran bastantes). Además que ya no era tan cobarde como cuando tenía trece.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Vaya! Hace años que no escuchaba tu hermosa voz.

Pucca sonrió, mientras sentía el leve tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Más no dijo nada, ya que el tema le recordaba a Garu, tema tabú en esos momentos.

—Oye Dada... —la chica picoteó de sus fideos y detuvo al chico en el umbral de la puerta con su simple voz.

—¿Sí?

Tragó los fideos que tenía en la boca antes de hablar.

—¿Tienes novia? —el chico dio un respingo en su lugar—. ¿O alguien que te guste?

Su mirada expresaba su dolor, el mismo dolor que Pucca no había dejado de sentir. El rechazo.

—Sí. Pero ni me mira.

Pucca se cruzó de brazos al entender de quien se trataba.

—¿Ring-Ring, no?

Los colores subieron al rostro de Dada, demostrando que la teoría de Pucca era completamente acertada.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

Asintió levemente, Dada no pareció percatarse.

—Algo. Casi nada.

Dada suspiró aliviado. Luego prosiguió a cambiar el tema, le gustaban aquellas conversaciones amenas con Pucca. Y le encantaba su voz.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas con Garu?

Pucca bufó. Dada había tocado el tema tabú.

—Al diablo con Garu.

—¿Por qué?

—Decidí dejar de mentirme. No seguiré gastando mi tiempo en alguien que ni una mirada me dirije —hizo una pausa— Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo.

Dada sonrió ampliamente, una vez más

—Tienes razón. Daré la pelea una última vez. Tengo un plan con Ching.

—¿Con Ching? —dejó la bandeja a un lado y se acercó más a Dada— ¿De qué va eso? Anda, sueltalo.

El rubio organizó sus ideas antes de hablar.

—Eh, bueno... Fingiremos ser novios. Es nuestro último intento para darle celos a Abyo y a Ring-Ring.

Pucca asintió, apoyando el proyecto.

—Gran idea.

Dada se levantó de la silla en la que había tomado asiento. Tomó el plato vacío de Pucca y le sonrió.

—Debo irme, tus tíos deben estar como locos llevando los pedidos —se encaminó a la puerta, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la misma—. Sé que aún lo quieres, pero evitar hacerte algún daño innecesario. Jugar con tus propios sentimientos puede ser peor de lo que te imaginas —y sin decir más, se retiró.

Luego de escuchar sus palabras, la pelinegra se quedó mirando el vacío. Shockeada porque Dada haya podido ver a través de la pared de cristal que había tratado de poner, y que él, sin dificultad había roto. Fueron varios los minutos que pasaron antes de que las lágrimas dejaran de salir. Borraba las fotos del chico con todas sus fuerzas, pero no eran suficientes para borrar todas, porque borrar una era como arrancarse un pedazo de su alma. Había vivido con sentimientos hacia Garu por demasiado tiempo como para dejarlos ir en un par de horas. Su corazón se desgarraba, y a nadie parecía importarle.

.

.

.

Para el día siguiente, Pucca ya se encontraba mejor, por lo que decidió salir con rumbo a la casa de Ching, para que su amiga le contara con lujo de detalles su plan con Dada. Además, quería tenerla al tanto de su decisión respecto a sus sentimientos.

Llegó a casa de Ching a una hora prudente, saludó a el padre de la susodicha antes de enfilar hacia su habitación. Tocó la puerta y esperó paciente su consentimiento para entrar.

—Hola Ching —la pelinegra se abalanzó sobre su amiga con cariño, la cual la abrazó de vuelta.

—Hola Pucca, ¿Qué hay? —el silencio reinó, y Pucca se encargó de mantenerlo. Hasta que Ching cayó en cuenta de un hecho crucial— ¡T-tú! ¡Hablaste!

El asombro de su amiga fue bastante evidente. A Pucca le divirtió la reacción, pero se mantuvo impasible.

—Si, ¿Y?

—P-pero... —Ching escogió delicadamente sus palabras— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y tu voto de silencio por Garu?

—Al diablo todo lo que tenga que ver con ese crío —se lanzó sin demasiados ánimos a cama de su amiga, que la miraba con la misma expresión en el rostro.

—Pero...

—Mira Ching, no perderé mi tiempo con él —contuvo el aire antes de seguir, previniendo que le dolería decirlo—. Si... si él no me quiere. No puedo hacer nada al respecto —sin importar la actitud que tomara la chica, su lenguaje corporal era obvio. Estaba destrozada. Ching lo notó al instante y la envolvió con cariño entre sus brazos.

—Ay, Pucca... —acarició su cabello, completamente maternal.

—¿Por qué he sido tan tonta? —tomó una almohada, y se escondió tras las plumas de las que estaba rellena—. ¿Por qué nunca pude ver que no se fijaba en mi?

—Pucca, yo... —Ching intentó replicar, pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

—No más. ¡Le demostraré lo que se perdió! Ningún hombre merece las lágrimas de una mujer tan dolida como yo —se levantó de la cama de un salto, con total determinación.

Ching sonrió alegre, al ver a su amiga de vuelta.

—¡Así se habla! —era cierto que a ojos de Ching, Garu estaba locamente enamorado de Pucca, pero le daba verguenza aceptarlo. Sin embargo, la felicidad de su amiga era primero. Y si Pucca había decidido dejar pasar el tema de Garu y asignarle el título de 'tema tabú', que así fuera.

—Y ahora dime —una sonrisilla traviesa se curvó en los femeninos labios de Pucca—. ¿De donde ha salido ese plan con Dada?

—Es solo que coincidimos una vez en tu restaurante, y bueno, terminamos hablando de nuestros amores no correspondido —soltó una risita más bien melancólica—. Intentaremos celar a Abyo y Ring-Ring ¡Nos haremos pasar por novios! —en la voz de Ching se podía encontrar con facilidad una pizca de ansiedad. Llevaba su tiempo planeando esto, y estaba segurísima de que funcionaría.

Pucca soltó una risotada.

—¡Genial! Abyo se pondrá celosísimo.

—¡Sí! —Ching asintió feliz de que coincidieran, luego su tono cambió al igual que el tema—. Ahora... ¿Qué harás tú, Pucca?

—¡Le demostraré de lo que se ha perdido!

Ching asintió, aún cuando no entendía a qué se refería.

—¿Y cómo?

—Mira, primero lo ignoraré. Quiero que le quede bien claro que ya no me interesa ni una pizca —se levantó triunfal—. Mientras, estaré juntando todas las piezas para mi plan maestro: le demostraré quien realmente soy yo y qué es lo que realmente se perdió —sonrió, con una pizca de maldad en su mirada—. Tu plan me ha dado una gran idea —dio un par de vueltas en la habitación de Ching, como si estuviera caminando por la calle—. ¿Cómo se sentiría al verme con alguien más? Digo, desde que me conoce que toda mi atención va hacia él.

—Para el carro, ¿Es que vas a jugar con los sentimientos de alguien más?

Pucca hizo un mohín, al verse descubierta.

—No te preocupes, de seguro que me termino enamorando.

—Si tú lo dices... —Ching hizo una mueca, para nada convencida.

—¡Partamos de inmediato! —se levantó con ánimos, arrastrando a Ching consigo—. ¡Día de belleza!

Sin importar las quejas de la morena, se vio obligada a seguir a Pucca, más que por la obligación en sí, por el miedo de que su mejor amiga cometiera alguna locura.

—¡Hoy comienza nuestro día de belleza!

* * *

Pues, sí. El _Fashion emergency _ de las chicas.

No sé cuando lo tenga listo.

¿Reviews?

**Blue—.**


	3. De Belleza y otros Menesteres

¡Sí!

I did it, capítulo dos. Muajaja.

Eso sí, no ha quedado larguísimo ni nada, ya que hace tres años no escribía de ellos (aunque ha quedado más largo que el anterior.)

Espero les guste.

* * *

**De Belleza y otros Menesteres.**

_._

_._

_You tried a little too hard, now I'm calling that bluff_

_Big plans are coming undone_

_That's just typical, you're so cynical_

_Couldn't have me, I didn't want you_

_You're selling me out to the girl I can't afford to lose_  
.

_._

Para Garu, el día había empezado como normalmente lo hacía. Se había levantado, bañado, vestido y su cabello estaba cepillado y ordenado en sus muy usuales coletas. Cuando salió de su casa, estaba realmente sorprendido de que Pucca no estuviera acechando en la puerta, pero decidió restarle importancia.

Acarició a su gato y lo dejó cuidando la casa antes de salir.

Se supone que el día de hoy debería entrenar, pero incluso en la vida de un ninja, aún más de uno adolescente, habían días en que otras cosas llamaban su atención. Como pelear con Abyo o jugar videojuegos con el mismo (porque sí, habían de esos en Sooga desde el año pasado)

Y Garu se dirigía tranquilamente hacia alguno de sus objetivos (claro que antes pasaría por casa de Abyo a buscarlo o no llegaría a ningún lado), completamente ajeno de lo que estaba aconteciendo ese día; una Pucca en proceso de 'desenamorarse', junto a una Ching y su idea del _fashion emergency_. Claro que incluso en condiciones normales nada de esto le llamaría la atención, pues pensaría que era una etapa transitoria y que en dos días más Pucca volvería a perseguirlo por toda la aldea y a robarle besos a diestra y siniestra.

Pero no.

Pucca tenía determinación, y cuando esta chica se decidía por algo, detenerla era imposible.

Pero Garu era ignorante de todo esto.

Y como buen ignorante siguió tranquilo hasta llegar a casa de Abyo (donde inevitablemente luchó un poco con el chico, para demostrarle que era mejor), y luego de perder algunos minutos bromeando y escuchando una de las nuevas conquistas de Abyo, salieron de casa de su amigo en dirección al centro de la aldea.

Garu había crecido con el tiempo que había transcurrido, sus facciones había madurado, sus técnicas mejorado, y ahora era un tanto más alto que en ese entonces. A sus quince años era más guapo (una de las razones porqué Pucca _seguía _enamorada de él), y era un rompecorazones en la aldea. Si bien ninguna chica se atrevía a acercársele por temor a Pucca.

Al Igual que Abyo, que curiosamente, cada vez que una chica le decía que iba en serio con él y que no tenía problema con que establecieran una relación, el chico se acobardaba y aludía a que ya tenía novia y que tan sólo la quería molestar (si bien Garu no sabía si realmente se refería a Ching o sólo no sabía manejar la situación.)

Este dos chicos caminaban con toda la tranquilidad del mundo por las calles de la pacífica aldea de Sooga, ignorantes de todo. Abyo coqueteaba con las chicas como de costumbre y tan sólo la mitad le devolvía los coqueteos.

—Eh, tío —le soltó Abyo cuando vio que Garu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Y Pucca? No está revoloteando como de costumbre. Tampoco está Ching.

Garu sólo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, su voto de silencio no le permitía hacer más. Le tenía sin cuidado donde estuviera Pucca mientras no alterara su paz matutina.

Abyo bufó mientras buscaba a las chicas con la mirada, ya que la aldea no era tan grande como para perder a un par de personas de vista.

Y justamente, al fondo, muy en el fondo vieron a las dos amiguitas riendo entre ellas, y a un lado de Ching (que aún acostumbraba a llevar a DWong en su cabeza), a Dada. Ambos iban cogidos del brazo. Pucca parecía estar haciendo bromas al respecto.

Y entonces Garu lo escuchó; una voz que hace casi cuatro años no escuchaba.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tan sólo la besaste y ya? ¡Dada eres un romántico! —la voz de Pucca atravesó los oídos de Garu como las balas de mil metralletas, que como buen ninja tenía su oído muy desarrollado.

—Sí, prefería besarla primero antes que pedirle que fuera mi novia, ya sabes, al menos si me rechazaba el beso sabría que no me quería.

Abyo abrió los ojos de par a par mientras veía la escena.

Ching llevaba el cabello suelto, un poco más corto, y ondulado. Le enmarcaba el rostro y se veía mayor de lo que era. Mientras que Pucca, sin perder si encanto mantenía sus moñitos, pero una que otra mecha de estos se escapaba, y se enroscaba en el aire, de la misma manera que cuando tenía alguna presentación importante y se arreglaba el cabello.

Dada estrechó a Ching contra sí.

—¿Y tú que tal vas, Pucca? ¿Algún progreso con _ese_ chico misterioso? —la mejillas de Pucca se tiñeron inevitablemente de carmín ante su pregunta.

—Un poco, sí —soltó una risita—. Estoy esperando a que él de el primer paso.

Tanto Abyo como Garu se acercaron, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¿Ching?

Los tres presentes se voltearon hacia Garu y Abyo, que observaban con los ojos como platos. La mirada de Abyo se clavó en su castaña amiga, en sus rizos y por sobretodo en el brazo de Dada que la rodeaba.

—Hola.

—¿Ustedes dos...?

Ching se mordió el labio inferior, con una mezcla de ansiedad y cargo de conciencia.

—Sí —Dada apretó a la chica—. Desde hace un par de días, ¿No es una maravilla? No puedo creer que me haya dicho que sí, y eso que creí que le gustaba otro chico. Pero no.

La mueca desencajada de Abyo decía todo.

Ching miró el suelo, por un lado agradecida con Dada al no verse obligada a dar una explicación y por otro lado sintiendo lástima hacia Abyo por verse engañado.

—¿No son un amor? —soltó Pucca, al ver como la conversación comenzaba a apagarse.

Garu abrió mucho los ojos, miró a Pucca, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se calló al instante al recordar su voto de silencio.

—¿Pucca? —Abyo habló en representación de su amiga—. ¿Pero qué carajo?

—¿Qué? No es la primera vez que me escuchas hablar. No debería sorprenderte tanto.

—Pero yo creí que... que Garu y... —Pucca lo miró desafiante, luego miró a Garu de peor manera. El chico se sintió levemente intimidado.

—No es como que vaya a seguir con un juego solo por Garu —lo miró con despecho, el chico retrocedió un poco—. Ya no soy una niña. Deberías crecer también.

Incluso Ching había quedado de una pieza. La guerra de miradas entre Pucca y Garu (más unilateral que cualquier cosa), había empezado. Y Garu se sentía intimidado, mientras surgía la antes nula necesidad de abrir la boca y de soltarle unas cuantas preguntas a la chica. Antes de que la necesidad le ganara, Pucca se dio media vuelta, sonrió a Ching y a Dada y se fue.

—Iré a ver a _ustedes saben quien,_ nos vemos luego, Ching.

—¿Ver a quien? —Abyo, nuevamente, habló por Garu.

—Secreto —Ching sonrió cómplice.

.

.

.

Avanzó sigilosa por las repletas calles de Sooga, en busca de _ese_ alguien, que aunque Ching no lo supiera, Pucca ya lo había escogido.

Tobe.

Sabía que iba a herir el orgullo de Garu, aún cuando esa no era su intención. Pero una mujer despechada es peligrosa.

Lo más probable era que el chico no se negara, ya que siempre que fuera algo en contra de su archienemigo, el se sumaba. Y esta no sería la excepción.

Cuando logró dar con el chico, en un callejón sin salida comiendo fideos con sus secuaces, el chico lo miró con desconfianza. Algo lógica.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Pucca sonrió levemente.

—Vengo a ayudarte.

Tobe se mostró sorprendido al escucharla hablar, pero no tanto como sus amigos. Rápidamente volvió a su expresión apacible, sonrió de medio lado al percatarse de su nuevo corte de cabello.

—¿Cómo crees que podrías ayudarme?

—Con una alianza contra Garu.

Ahí sí que se descolocó.

—¿Tú contra Garu?

—Estoy aburrida de salvarle el trasero y no recibir nada a cambio.

La sonrisa burlona de Tobe se ensanchó.

—¿Qué me ofreces?

—Herir el orgullo de Garu. Soy yo la que siempre va detrás de él, yo y sólo yo. Pero de eso nada más. ¿Qué mejor que su, prácticamente ex-novia y su archienemigo juntos?

A Pucca le dolió auto proclamarse la ex-novia de Garu. Y a Tobe nunca le habían propuesto algo más sugerente e interesante.

¿Cuantos corazones podían romperse con esta misteriosa alianza?

¿Podía Pucca realmente jugarse el todo por el nada?

.

.

.

Garu en esos momentos tan sólo quería huir a su casa, esconderse, hacerse bolita bajo las tapas y acariciar a Mio.

Claro que esa no era la actitud digna de un ninja.

Y Abyo no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—¿Ching con Dada? —se podía ver a leguas que la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Agua congelada para ser exactos.

Garu asintió levemente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Pucca había hablado?

Carajo, nunca se esperó eso.

Esa chica había hecho ese voto de silencio por él y nadie más que por él. Y lo había roto. Muy en el fondo, el orgullo y corazón de Garu se encontraban heridos.

¿Es que había hecho algo?

¿Es que debía sentirse feliz?

Estaba confundido, porque muy por el contrario, se sentía el hombre más desdichado del planeta.

¿Quien le había dicho a Pucca que él ni la miraba?

Él muchas veces había tratado de demostrarle lo que sentía, pero la chica era demasiado empalagosa, cosa que a Garu no le agradaba del todo (si bien debía aceptar que besaba increíble).

¿Y es que acaso Garu podía negar que la chica era terriblemente atractiva?

Pues no, además de que era una buena kunoichi, era fuerte en todos los sentidos y una gran aliada.

¿Entonces porqué carajos este pequeño ser humano no había hecho nada al respecto en los últimos tres años?

Es que no se sentía preparado. Sentía que Pucca tenía mucho que entregarle y él nada. Mientras no restaurara su honor no podía estar a su lado. Debía conformarse con recibir una cuota de su amor y con darle pequeñas muestras de afecto.

Pero Garu que el hilo rojo que unía a Pucca y a Garu se acababa de cortar.

* * *

So, no sé cuando tenga el siguiente (pronto).

Y sólo puedo adelantarles que estará relacionado con el plan de Pucca en acción :3

¿Reviews?

**Blue—.**


End file.
